It's a Chastity
by Jacey Montgomery
Summary: He felt up for a challenge. He wanted to see how far he had to push a girl's buttons to get where he wanted her to be. He's never force a girl, but he was in the mood to have fun. He wanted to mess with a girl's mind so she didn't know which way was up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own it all! mwuahahahahaha! Well, I would if my name was J.K. Rowling! But sadly, my name is Jacey.

_**Please enjoy. If not, give your opinion.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He felt up for a challenge. He wanted to see how far he had to push a girl's buttons to get where he wanted her to be. Well, he'd never force a girl, but he just wanted to have a little fun with her. He wanted to mess with a girl's mind so she didn't know which way was up.

"Blaise, name a girl that's hard-to-get." Draco said.

"No girl's hard to get for me!" Blaise laughed.

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm serious... I want to bring on a challenge. I'm in the mood for some fun."

"Fun? Isn't Pansy in her dorm? Just ask her for some fun... she'd give it to **anyone**" Blaise laughed again.

"Ew, I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole." Draco said with a shudder.

"Suit yourself. I don't know a girl that's hard-to-get... I seem to get all the easy ones" he winked and gave a small chuckle.

'He's not helping' Draco thought to himself. 'Well, I'll just have to go find one myself' Draco walked out of the Slytherin Common Room right before Pansy came down from her dorm. Impecable timing...

"Blaise... I'm in need of some _fun_." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrow. Blaise jumped up and ran to his dorm, Pansy close on his feet, both laughing.

'Okay, if I was a girl who played hard-to-get... where would I be?' after a few moments of thought, Draco decided the library would be a great place to start.

He quietly snuck into the library, pretending to be looking for a book. He scanned the library's shelves for a bit, but only before seeing a girl he thought might work. 'Sixth year Ravenclaw... furrows her brow when reading... three extra quills... it's gotta work' Draco quickly sat down next to her. "Hey" he said, with a smirk, "I was thinking... maybe we could go somewhere private and have some fun?"

The girl looked up from her tattered book with a smile, "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you in the broom closet on the fourth floor." I smirked at her and quickly snuck out of the library.

'Well, that didn't go as planned! I have to get out of here before she sees me.' Draco turned a corner, in the direction of the prefects bathroom. He looked behind him to make sure that sexually frustrated Ravenclaw didn't see him.

Instead, he bumped into something. "Holy Merlin!" Without even looking he knew there would be books everywhere. Draco looked down and saw a small girl with red hair and- 'Damn, red hair. Must be a Weasley...' "Watch it next time, Weaslette!"

Ginny Weasley looked up from her spot on the ground, "If I'm not mistaken, Malfoy, you were the one looking backwards while walking."

Draco sneered. "Whether I was looking where I was going or not, Weasel, you should have better sense than to just run into me. I am your superior and you should move out of the way when I come towards you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'll keep that in mind next time." sarcasm dripping from her voice. Draco either didn't catch it or just ignored it.

"Good, now that that's settled-" Draco's eye was caught by something shiny (_That's so ferret-ish of him hahaha) _Draco squinted to see if he could get a better look.

"What's that on your finger, Weasel? I didnt think your family could afford jewelry." He squatted and looked closer to her hand. She pulled it away.

"Malfoy, get away from me. And leave my family out of this."

"No, I'm serious, I really want to see what's on your finger"

"Malfoy, it's just a ring, okay? I didn't think your family was such a stranger to fine jewelry" she gave a small laugh.

"You're not exactly in a place to give me smart talk, are you Weasley?"

"You're not exactly in a place to ask me for my hand, are you Malfoy?" she noted with her eyes how easily she could kick his... well, his area. Draco blushed, stood up, and walked away.

'Well, that was... different.'

_**There's chapter one! Hope you liked it and please review! I really like writing this story so I'll probably update again soon!**_

_- Jacey M._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s. Not mine. Don't sue.

_**Please enjoy. If not, give your opinion.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

It really bothered Draco that Weasley had a ring. It's not the fact that she had a ring, per se. Just that he didn't know **why** she had a ring. She was a poor, muggle-loving unworthy Pureblood... it just bothered him, okay!

'Let's see... it was silver, possibly Sterling. It had words on it, too, but he couldn't make them out. It was on her left hand... on her ring finger. IS SHE MARRIED! Who would marry **her?** She's a Weasley. She might be engaged... No, that can't possibly be it... she's only sixteen. Actually, her parents would probably sign the form for her to marry The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Stupid Potter.' he thought to himself. 'Maybe Blaise will know'

So Draco made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room again, thinking about the ring the whole way.

When he finally got to the Common Room, Draco only found Blaise's stuff scattered around the room. He heard a giggle travelling down the boy's staircase; Pansy, followed by Blaise.

"Oi" Draco said at the thought of Blaise and Pansy... ahem doing stuff. "Zabini, we need to talk."

Blaise walked to Draco, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I need your help with something" Blaise's eyes went wide, "Shut up and just listen. There's this girl, and she's hard-to-get... but there's something I need to know about her. She has a ring on her left hand. The ring finger. What in bloody hell is it?"

"Well," he clapped Draco on the back once, "she's married, mate." Draco shook his head.

"She's not married, I know that much."

Blaise looked at the ground in though, "What about an engagement ring?"

"Nothing would marry this girl." Blaise had a confused face. Draco looked around, "She's just... not that popular."

"Well, that only leaves one more thing." Draco looked at him eagerly. "It's a Chastity Ring"

"Uh... huhh..." Draco said with confusion. "And that would be...?"

Blaise rolled his eyes,"Don't you know anything? A Chastity Ring signifies the promise to practice abstinence!" Blaise was shaking his head in disgrace of how little Draco knew as he walked away.

Draco thought about what Blaise said about the ring and ran after him, "Wait, WHAT? Why wouldn't someone want to practice **abstinence?** That's retarded! Sex is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Well, bloody hell, Draco, just scream it out for everyone to hear!" Draco laughed and Blaise continued to walk away.

Draco decided to run his rounds for Head Boy duties. 'Her owning a Chastity Ring makes her hard-to-get. Ah, the irony in my challenge being a Weasley.'

----

"I don't know, Hermione. Malfoy was acting really weird. He wanted to see my hand! Well, more specifically my ring... but still! My hand nonetheless." Ginny said, sitting on her bed.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Does it bother you?"

Ginny thought about it befor replying, "Not really. It's just... weird. I mean, he goes from embarrassing me and anyone in my family to asking to look at my finger. Wouldn't you be a little creeped?"

"Of course, I was just asking." Hermione pulled her hair into a ponytail. "So, what are you going to do if he asks to see your hand again?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's fun to see him be so confused over a ring."

"I think it's great that you have a Chastity ring, Gin. It shows real self-control." Hermione said with a smile.

"You and Ron-"

Hermione blushed, "Yeah"

"Figured."

"All right, well, I better go do my Head Girl duties. I'll see ya' later Ginny." and Hermione left.

Ginny walked into the bathroom, undressed and showered. 'I bet Malfoy's never even heard of a Chastity Ring. Why would he? He's like a Slytherin Sex God.' Ginny finished her shower in ten minutes, got out, and dressed. She looked at her watch to see she had almost half an hour before curfew. 'I could make a quick run to kitchens.'

She did a quick drying spell on her hair before running out of her dorm, down to the Common Room and out the Portrait Hole. She walked quickly, just in case Peeves was around. Ginny couldn't afford to run into him again. Just last week she had been out five minutes before curfew and ran into him. Peeves ended up putting extra-sticky chewing gum on the kitchens portrait and Ginny got stuck. Then Peeves made so much noise to attract attention, Filch came around and Ginny got detention for two days for being out after curfew.

She walked down the corridor before turning right. Ginny had horrible luck with turning corners.

"Ah, Weasley. Just who I was thinking about."

"Don't say that out in public, people may consider putting you in St. Mungo's" Ginny said to the blonde-haired Head Boy.

_**Figured that'd be a good place to stop. I'll update in just a FEW SHORT DAYS if I get some reviews :wink wink:**_

_- Jacey M._


End file.
